History of Guardian
Keep in mind that this is an article about the History of the alliance, for the Alliance page, click here. The Project Terra branch of the Guardian alliance was originally founded on July 11th of 2011 by Kadin, Prefontaine and Skable as the interim Triumvirate while the alliance was being set-up on the initial standard (stable) server in Project Terra. The alliance was decided to be based upon a Meritocratic system with an unelected Triumvirate. The first charter of Guardian was entitled "The Meritocracy of Guardian" and was established on the 11th of July as a provisional charter. The intention was never for the charter to be permanent and therefore was meant to be amended at a later date, with only the basic essentials of government operation and protocols outlined in the charter. The First Government Originally, it was decided the government superstructure would be comprised of - *Triumvirate *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of War *Ministry of Internal Affairs *Ministry of Finances Within the first month of existence, the Triumvirate expanded the government to include a Ministry of Education and a Department of Communications. This also saw the inclusion of The Guardian Office and Guardian Express as sub-departments of the Ministry of Education, serving roles in membership masking and oversight. In a short term of existence, a Ministry of Recruitment was created and run by Mydilan as a replacement for the Ministry of Internal Affairs for a period of approximately one week at the end of July, before being abolished and renamed the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The Bug War The last week of July saw the surprise attack upon Guardian by the Sparta alliance. Cuba, the Minister of War, organized counter-attacks of Sparta alongside Kadin. The war was a deliberate attack upon Guardian due to Guardian being second in strength to Sparta. Silent Spectre, the King of Sparta, had declared the war was simply due to Guardian being their primary rival. The war ended three days later with a white peace declared between both alliances, as an agreement, an Optional Defense Pact was signed the day after the war ended. This was Guardian's first treaty in Project Terra. Belly of the Beast At the same time as the conclusion of The Bug War, an alliance named GOONS (Goon Order Of Nutsack Swinging) branched into Project Terra with MandozerTheGreat as their Pilot. MandozerTheGreat had a prior history with Kadin in the older game Galava and the both of them strongly disliked one another, this led to a rapid deterioration of already non-existent relations between the two alliances with Kadin using strong-arm tactics to further irritate the situation. The beginning of August saw the harassment of the Guardian member Anysound by newly admitted members Free Worlds League and Gerry Burtier. The repeated incidences concluded with the direct removal of the two members by the Minister of War, Cuba, along with an alliance address of the situation. The GOONS alliance decided to give the expelled members an opportunity to join their alliance, a joint Guardian-GOONS government meeting was convened to discuss the situation and Kadin refused to attend the meeting, causing further tension between Guardian and GOONS -- this came to a head when MandozerTheGreat decided not to recognize the government of Guardian due to Kadin's refusal to attend the meeting and outright hostility towards GOONS. Target of Espionage It was discovered in late August that espionage was being conducted upon Guardian by an operative of the GOONS alliance after postings appeared on the Global Discussion Forums by ReytheRoger, showing internal discussions between allies of Guardian and Guardian Government discussing GOONS and the New Pacific Order. After conducting forum checks and performing inspections of accounts, it was discovered that the operative in question was a newly admitted member of Guardian with an account linked to the GOONS alliance. This information was spread around Project Terra, resulting in a meeting between Guardian and GOONS to discuss the situation and to inform Guardian of the refusal of Free Worlds League and Gerry Buertier as members of GOONS. During the meeting, Kadin, Prefontaine and Cuba made it known to MandozerTheGreat that Guardian knew the identity of the operative and that it needed to be discussed. MandozerTheGreat offered up the member as a target to Guardian but refused to deny the member financial assistance from GOONS regardless of consequence. The meeting concluded with the agreement to meet another time. A change of Government - Early September In early September, Prefontaine informed the government of his intentions to step-down as Triumvir and that he would stay in his position until a replacement could be located by the remaining Triumvirate. On September 8th it was decided by Kadin and Skable that the current Minister of War, Cuba, would be the ideal replacement for Prefontaine. It was announced on September 9th to the alliance that Prefontaine was now retired as a Triumvir and replaced by Cuba, with Sly, the Deputy Minister of War, being ascended to Minister of War. The Bettlejuice War Nearly a week after the new government changes, MandozerTheGreat logged into IRC (Internet Relay Chat) on the Guardian public channel and proclaimed that if Guardian wanted to do something about him and GOONS they should say his name three-times in consecutive order. Scatheon, unknowingly began the war between Guardian & GOONS when MandozerTheGreat mentioned someone should repeat his name three-times -- Scatheon proudly replied 'MANDOZER, MANDOZER, MANDOZER!' and thus began the Beetlejuice War between Guardian and GOONS. GOONS began recruiting on the popular gaming/discussion website Somethingawful.com where traditionally members of GOONS have come from to join them in other games. This resulted in GOONS rapidly gaining membership along with members ghosting their alliance affiliation from The Flood Empire, which taxed the organization, resources and defense of Guardian due to the rapid rise of membership and inflated strength gained from game exploits that GOONS discovered. The Guardian government met with her allies to contemplate the activation of treaties in defense of the alliance against GOONS. However, this would show to not be needed as DoNotFearJazz and other GOONS government officials requested a joint meeting between the two warring parties. It was agreed during the ensuing meeting that MandozerTheGreat would step-down as leader of GOONS and be replaced by a governing council to be decided by the membership of GOONS. The two alliances then agreed to a white peace and the war was concluded the next day. Charter Revision - Late September to early October Post-war, Triumvir Cuba saw a prime opportunity to revise the charter that was intended to be a provisional foundation charter and not a permanent one. In discussions in the government channel on IRC (Internet Relay Chat), it was decided that a few ministries and departments would need to be eliminated to reduce the jumbled mess of disorganization that the government had become. The Ministry of Education was deemed an unnecessary ministry as was the Ministry of Finances with consolidations of the various sub-departments planned out. Guardian Express and The Guardian Office were planned to be entirely eliminated under the new charter and reorganization project. The Department of Communications was intended to be moved into the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the job of Princess of Entertainment held by Julia Rose Vicious was to be relocated under the Department of Communications in the new capacity under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Democracy on the way Triumvir Cuba's main agenda in the charter revision was to fundamentally change Guardian in Project Terra as a democracy with the Triumvirate being elected positions rather than appointed by themselves through nepotism. The idea saw initial disagreements from Kadin whom had been a staunch anti-democracy supporter and advocate of complete Triumvirate control over the alliance government and general membership. The charter was being in working progress at the start of October. Kadin's resignation Due to disagreements between Cuba, Kadin and Skable about the powers, reach and authority of the Triumvirate, Kadin saw fit to resign from his position and notified the remaining Triumvirate. The Director of the Department of Communications, Longbowe, was initially decided to be the replacement Triumvir. However, Kadin noted his objections to being replaced by Longbowe; instead, Kadin offered up Sasha, a military officer, as his replacement. This appointment was rejected by Cuba and Skable and instead it was decided that a suitable replacement would be a non-government/military officer named BWC153. The appointment of BWC153 was confirmed the same day and Kadin's resignation was accepted and announced along with the promotion of BWC153 as his replacement in the Triumvirate. Finalized Charter A week and a half after the resignation and replacement of Kadin as Triumvir, the new charter was posted into the government discussion forums by Cuba. Discussions of ratification were underway. The End of Guardian PT Alpha 1 The administrator of Project Terra abruptly took the game offline on the third week of October without any notification or announcement. A week later after waiting to see if the game would return, the government agreed to end the alliance officially in Project Terra and the alliance forum was opened up entirely to all members -- including the government sections. The forum was converted into a community forum. Beginning of Guardian PT Alpha 2 Project Terra awakes with a new administrator/owner(Chris). Guardian comes back to life after hibernating in Ogame, and is quick to grow once again in Project Terra, easily reaching the top 5 in the alliance list. The new Charter is finished (January 2012) A long process finishes and the new charter is completed, Guardian now has a charter: During this process and its fallout, several members (Longbowe, Skable, Lucas, King Steve, EJ Smith) leave on bad terms and most of them join Liquid Zero, creating an animosity between these two alliances that would last until the end of Liquid Zero. The new charter is without permission by Longbowe. Skable, Longbowe and Lucas are banned from Guardian forums. First elected Vanguard (May 2012) Sasha emerges victorious and takes the position of Vanguard. The new government is quick to impose activity requirements as a preparation for the upcoming war system release. These requirements include mandatory weekly roll-calls and forces member nations to have over 500k population. The Trinity (June 2012) A three-way treaty is announced, bringing Guardian, BCOM and Odessa together as MDP partners. Special Elections and a new Vanguard ''(July 2012) Sasha faces inactivity due to RL problems, therefore resigning in order to let someone give the position the activity it deserves. The special elections announce as winner. Trinity Ends (July 2012) BCOM leaving Trinity, and later Odessa's inactivity, marks the end of the Trinity. The Exploit War (July 2012) Guardian members are subject to attacks by 2 Terra Grata applicants. These two members took advantage of unbalanced game mechanics, and "farmed" incredible amounts of land from inactives, being able to fund themselves with enormous amounts of money by selling land. The administrator acts by nerfing land selling (decreasing the land selling value by far), but the damage was done, and the 2 members retained their money and "God mode" status until the end of Alpha making short work of Guardian's high-end members. Although TG labels these members as rogues, they aren't kicked, and suspicious logs from their leader hints at the fact that they could have been ordered to raid Guardian. War is then declared. Liquid Zero declares war on Guardian a few days later, but disbands the day after, doing little damage to Guardian: End of the War (August 2012) In dismay following the adminstration decision to not balance out Terra Grata's almost unlimited funds, several Guardian members begin to plot a move to balance the playing field, taking advantage of a newly discovered exploit. These members are able to supply Guardian with hundreds of billions of dollars, causing an immediate impact on the war, however, the game moderators and admin bring the game down. While the game is down, both alliances agree on white peace. Special Elections (August 2012) After the war, Shellhound announces his intent to resign his vanguard position and leave the alliance to create his own Dothraki. The special elections bring a new government made up of experienced members into office, lead by the new vanguard Cuba. The Fall of Terra (August 2012) A possible breach of security forces the administrator to bring the game down until all of the game's code is fixed. This marks the end of PT 2 alpha. Guardian still maintain its activity and waits for the game to come back. The New Charter While the game was still down, talk began of returning to a triumvirate system. As Longbowe was kind enough to announce, the new charter was made public on January 13, 2013. This charter outlined an elected triumvirate system where each trium has a specialty, along with many lower government department positions. You can find the official copy of the charter on Guardian's forum. Charter History ''Original Project Terra Alpha 1 (July - December 2011) 'The Meritocracy of Guardian' Article One, Declaration of Meritocracy The Meritocracy of Guardian shall be ruled by a Triumvirate. The Triumvirate is ultimately in charge of overseeing all maintenance and activities of the alliance. They may, however, appoint from among the general membership of the alliance a ministry that specialize in specific departments of need within the alliance. These ministers are described in the next section. Article Two, Establishment of the Ministry The Triumvirate of Guardian are given by this constitution the power to appoint four ministers from within the general membership of the alliance. Each minister serves as the leader of their respective corps. Part of the duties of all ministers includes getting general membership involved in their department, promoting the best among them and ensuring duties are accomplished as necessary. These ministers include: Minister of Foreign Affairs The MoFA is responsible for the running of Guardian outside of the main body of the alliance; Supervision of the Diplomat Corps, and maintaining relations with any allies are two of the primary functions of the MoFA. The Minister should maintain an active presence on the Global Forums, as well as having access to IRC. Any alliance wishing to establish relations with Guardian should speak with the MoFA since they are the primary manager of treaties Minister of Finances and Minister of Recruiting The MoF and MoR are responsible for Finances and Recruitment, respectively.. The Ministes' duties will focus on managing the Recruiting, Education and Financial corps as necessary, delegating aid for Guardian's aid program, and updating the any non-war related game guides as well as answering questions members post in regards to game play. Both are authorized to create positions beneath them. Minister of War The MoW has a very specific duty, leading Guardian's Military. The MoW is also the leader of the Military Corps, whose responsibilities include managing the War-Guides, handling rogue attacks, maintaining the EoG List, and during times of war, the Minister should help organize members in their war efforts, and answer any combat related questions. Minister of Education The MoE is in charge of building, maintaining and overseeing the Guardian Academy. He is also the leader of the Education Corps and is the focal point of the alliance's Education goals. He ensures that all new members are properly trained in game mechanics and understand and abide by the philosophy and culture behind the alliance. These ministers hold their positions at the discretion of the Triumvirate of the Meritocracy. They may be removed from these positions at any time by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. Article Three, Declaration of Solidarity Guardian shall at all times stand together in solidarity through all difficulties and fortunes. It is expected of all members of Guardian that alliance leadership is to be obeyed at all times and that any requests for military action, financial contribution or any other type of in-game cooperation be immediately granted as requested. Article Four, Signatures The Triumvirate of Guardian: Kadin Skable Prefontaine The Ministry of Guardian: Cuba - Minister of War Lolpole - Minister of Foreign Affairs EaTeMuP - Minister of Finance Mydilan - Minister of Recruiting Muwen1234 - Minister of Education